The Short After Life of Bianca di Angelo
The after life of Bianca di Angelo.... the short ''after life of Bianca di Angelo....Hazel/ R.S. Aella 02:15, May 30, 2010 (UTC) All in Bianca's P.O.V. Death '''December 19, 2007' Junkyard of the Gods Even though he protested, Percy let me go. I ran under the robot's foot and opened the door as it came on top of me. I climbed up into it and found the controls towards the center. I messed with the controls, and it started.... dancing. Suddenly it jerked to the side and I flew to the wall. It was boiling, and sweat ran down my forhead. I slowly walked my self to the controls again, and reached for a red button. I pressed it and again I was thrown at the wall, but harder. I was sweating hard, and my arm felt broken from the throw. Suddenly I heard crashes all around me and the control room crashed to the floor. I was thrown around, and landed on the metal floor, banging my head very hard. My vison was fuzzy, and I heard voices calling me, but couldn't reply. I felt my life drift away, the last thing hearing Zoe cry my name. Underworld December 20, 2007 DOA Studios I walked into a building that said in big bold letters DOA STUDIOS. Inside were many spirits, sitting,staring, blankely. Something told me to walk up to a tall man with chocolate colored skin and blonde bleached hair. "Um.... hi?" He stared at me coldly. "Bianca di Angelo? Hmm. Come with me. Your father wouldn't be happy with me if I made you stay here, since you have no coins." How did he know me? Uh, his name was Charon? I didn't even look at his name tag, how did I know that? And my father? I followed him into an elevator with spirits wanting to follow. About thirty other spirits were in it to. We started to descend, and after a few minutes, we started going forward. I felt myself... flicker and my clothes changed into grey cloaks. The floor of the elevator began swaying and the elevator turned into a boat. The river was polluted. It was the River Styx. When we got off, I followed many other spirits. For some odd reason, I wasn't freaked out. I went through what was like a metal detector and a poll booth, but though I didn't have to go through either. I came to three gates, one marked Easy Death and the other two were crowded. I walked to the larger line. Judgement Judgement Pavilion Day After Winter Solstice ' I walked into the judgement pavilion. There, someone who looked like Thomas Jefferson, some king person who somehow I knew as King Minos (not sure how I knew) and there I saw someone familiar. Hades I guessed. Why was he familiar? "Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades step forward." he said. Daughter of Hades? I stepped forward. "Name all good things you have done in your life." he said. "I took care of my brother for my whole life, joined the hunters, helped on the quest to save Artemis, and sacraficed myself for my friends." I said. "Name all the bad things you have done in your life." Hades said again, carefully studying me. "Left my brother for the hunters, was selfish, and stole something from the junkyard of the gods." The judges talked quitely, and then Hades turned to me. "We believe you deserve Elsyium, or you can chose rebirth Bianca." he said. Rebirth or Elsyium. I would see Nico again, tell him I was sorry. But I wouldn't remember myself. "I chose Elsyium." I said. Nico '''Elsyium ' '''June 2008 Elsyium was a wonderful place. Quite cheerful, though the Isles of the Blest right in front of me made me think of what it would be like to choose rebirth. Suddenly I felt a tug. It was Nico. He tried to summon me often. He couldn't though, it was dangerous to summon ghosts. I had to get someone to stop him. I knew just the person. Percy. Nico blamed Percy for my death, but it wasn't his fault. I chose it, not him. I went to the lake and kneeled down. "Oh goddess, Percy Jackson, Camp Half-blood. Let him see my brother." I said and prayed it would work. I immediatly saw a cabin, and in it was Percy. After a few moments, he got up. He looked over at a bunk, and in it was a... cyclopes. He picked up a drachma and threw it into the image. "Oh Iris, goddess of rainbows. Show me, uh, whatever you need to show me." he whispered and then the image dissapeared. He had gotten it. Deaths Elsyium August 17, 2009 Deaths had happened. Many. The war disgusted me, it disgusted everyone. Charles Beckondorf had come to Elsyium, two hunters named Melissa and Sara had as well, along with many other campers and hunters. It saddened me greatly, especially when I knew that more waited in the lines for judgement. I knew Nico was here in the underworld, safe for now, but every sane spirit in this world knew that if the Titans succeded they would come here as quick as possible. I prayed that Percy would make the right choice, being the child of the prophecy. I then heard a ringing in my ears. Another ring. Another. And another. All having to do with the same death. Lydian drakon, the most dangerous and oldest kind. This angered me. So many half-bloods dead! Ring! Ring! ''Two more. ''Ring! As I said before, I hated this war. Ring! '' Man, I met alot of people from camp. They were all campers, I figured a couple Ares kids, a few others, and a child of Aphrodite. Silena. No wonder Beckendorf wanted to stay here, to be with Silena. I immediatly knew she was a spy, everything having to do with her death. But she would go to Elsyium, I knew she had been forced to do this. I really just wanted to kill Luke. An Unplanned Switch '''August 18, 2009' Elsyium I knew the war was over when I heard a single ring. Luke Castellan. Now, I never met Luke, but he's so famous it's like everyone does. He would get the choice for Elsyium, him picking rebirth or not I didn't know. Suddenly I felt dizzy, confused, and cold. I felt myself fading away, and I felt the need to... breath? I gasped and I dissapeared all together, and it went black. I woke up in the middle of a junkyard, around me scrap metal. What the? I then realized what happened. Nico had brought me back, and with Luke's life. When he realized Luke was dying, he did the switch. I had told him not to bring me back, but he did it anyway. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or sad. Maybe this was good. Nico and I could be considered twins, now that we were both twelve. I would tell him I was sorry. That I couldn't join the hunters again. That made me feel guilty, leaving Nico. I would act like a good sister. Epilouge August 19, 2010 Junkyard of the Gods I had left the junkyard after an hour and walked to a small gas station. That evening, I was starting to think that I should shadow travel to camp, but I couldn't do that, it would probably scare the lving day light out of people. I would just wait for Nico. The gas station kicked me out, and I sat on a bench a quarter mile away. I somewhere fell asleep, and later, I was awoken by someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw a boy with black hair and deep brown eyes. "Nico." I smiled and hugged him. "Bianca, I-I can't believe that worked." he sighed. "Nico, I'm sorry. For everything. Leaving for the hunters, being selfish. I'm sorry." After a while, Nico took me back to camp. Yes, it was a shock, expecially to Thalia and the rest of the hunters, who were staying there after the war. They offered to let me join back in, but I declined. I'm guessing they could understand why. Perhaps this would be a good second life. The End? Category:Bianca Category:Underworld Category:Hades